familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roger Wellington (1609-1698)/Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of Early Colonial America Immigrants Roger Wellington (1609-1698) and his wife Mary Palgrave (1619-1695). Research Notes Family Trees * Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors A B * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington ) governor of Connecticut * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Bush, George H.W. - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - 41st Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Son of George HW) - 43rd U.S. President and Governor of Texas. C * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) E * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) ( WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - (brother of Allen) New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - (grandson of Roger Sherman) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. * Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. F * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. G * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. P * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Porter, Ruth King (1940) - Vermont writer / granddaughter of Max Perkins ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - S * Roger Sherman (1721-1793) - ( MWellington, BWellington, RWellington)- an early American lawyer and politician, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution. W * Eli Whitney (1765-1825) - ( EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - Inventor of the cotton gin. * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. Category:Descendancy lists